marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti (Race)
| Aliases = Abominable Snowmen, Migou | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Neutral | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Himalayas, in the countries of Nepal and Tibet, China | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Large hominids | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Himalayas, in the countries of Nepal and Tibet, China | Creators = Stan Lee; John Buscema; | First = Silver Surfer Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin The Yeti, or as they have become to be known, the Abominable Snowmen, are a fur-covered humanoid ape-like creature that inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. It is unknown how much the Yeti relate to the Bigfoot or Sasquatch of North America. The name Yeti is commonly used by the people indigenous to the region. The scientific community and the world regarded the Yeti as a legend, but due to interaction with various heroes their identity is publicly known. Paul Harper, a man who traveled back in time and encountered Neanderthals, also theorized that the Abominable Snowman was a Neanderthal that was preserved in time by an avalanche and thawed out millions of years later. It's possible this could have happened, but they would be lone individuals separate from the other varieties of encountered yeti. Carl Hanson was obsessed with finding the Abominable Snowman, causing him to make a terrible miscalculation and use a cursed picture of the beast (which he stole) to search for him. The result was that Carl himself slowly became the Abominable Snowman as he searched for the real thing. Various encounters During a quest in Tibet, Shang-Chi was defeated by the Lama of Rach Churan, who mind-controlled him to ascend the Minya Konka Mountain and throw himself off but was saved by one of the Yeti. As the Silver Surfer traveled the Earth, he was attacked by Yetis. The Silver Surfer escaped, not wanting to harm the creatures, for they did it only because they distrusted man, not understanding them. The Silver Surfer saw that the humans, too, were like the Yeti, distrusting that they did not understand. When Black Panther and Mister Little were travelling over the Himalayas, their plane was hit by a beam. Surviving, they were attacked by a Yeti, and Black Panther managed to knock it out using a rudimentary lever system that launched a heavy rock that smashed the creature in the face. At another point, Elaine Simpson and Man-Thing were buried in an avalanche and were rescued by a group of Yetis who took them to the Norwegian explorer Hiram Swenson. He had discovered the tribe and decided to protect their culture from the outside world, by insuring its secrecy. Deciding that the Man-Thing and Elaine were a threat to the civilization, he had them taken prisoner. One of the elders of the tribe believed that the Man-Thing was their mammoth god and worshipped it. This belief did not remove them from their intended fate: to be burned at the stake. The Man-Thing managed to get free, and Roger Grafton arrived with an expedition team, shooting at the tribespeople and killing Swenson. Alternate Realities Earth-97161 (Home to the Pet Avengers) Searching for his place in the world, Throg was sent by Thor to the Himalayas to search for a Yeti. Throg made contact with the creature, but the pair were pulled into the Dream Realm shortly after. There, they encountered a monstrous beast threatening the land. Upon meeting the Pet Avengers, Ms. Lion asked what the Yeti's name was, a name too difficult for him to pronounce, so Ms. Lion decided to call him "Hairball". With help from the other Pet Avengers and the unicorn Damiella, they were able to save the Dream Realm. After the battle, Hairball 2 decided to stay in that Realm with his true love, Damiella. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Hairball 2, Guardian of the Gateway | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hominids Category:Sub-Zero Races Category:Earth Races